Father
by verecundus
Summary: A short, sweet story about Draco and his struggles with liking a certain lightning-bolt-scarred boy, the desire to impress his father and his new-found friendship with a bushy-haired witch. Drarry, with Dramione FRIENDSHIP.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! I've decided to pursue a new ship and I hope this story turns out how I want it to. I know it's very short, but it's just a prologue. I promise next chapter will be nice and lengthy. Enjoy!

* * *

"See you at work." My father said as he turned to leave Flourish & Botts.

I stepped down from the stairs and paused before leaving. "See you at school." I said, eyeing up Potter and then giving Weasley a quick sneer.

Potter gave me such a look of complete hatred and contempt that I knew I had to get out of there quick, for fear of falling to my knees and begging for forgiveness.

I left the shop and followed my father down Diagon Alley. I knew he was taking me down to Knockturn Alley. My father babbled on about the Weasleys and what a disgrace they were to the wizarding world.

I was hardly listening, though: my mind was too consumed with thoughts of _him_. He was so perfect. His dark hair that fell messily over his face; his bright, green eyes that flashed with happiness every time he laid them up Weasley and Granger; his devilish, boyish grin that I knew all too well.

I knew it wasn't right to like Harry Potter. Not just because he was a boy, although that did play a big part in the wrongness of it all. But because he was a 'brave, chivalrous' _Gryffindor. _And because my father hated him with every fibre of his being. He would be disappointed if I came out to him at all... But to come out to him with a certain fondness for a certain lightning-bolt-scarred boy.

My father, Lucius Malfoy, would disown me. He would kick me out of the house. Or worse. I'm sure my mother would defend me and beg for my mercy.

But I make my mother proud by default; she loved me the moment I was born. My father, however, always wanted more and was keen for me to prove myself as a man to him.

It would hurt me to disappoint him, to throw away what I've been working for for twelve years. He would get mad and say that it was just a phase, that these feelings were not real. That if I were to surround myself with girls, I'd realize that I am in fact straight.

_But that would never happen._

I would let the tears fall from my eyes. I would show him that his disapproval and harsh words caused me pain, regret and grief.

"I'm sorry," I would say. "_Dad,_ I'm sorry. But I am who I am. I'm not going to change. I'm gay."

I would call him 'dad' for the first time since I was a little boy. I would acknowledge him as a blood relative, as someone whom I unconditionally love, and not as a leader. Not as someone who controlled and planned what I did and how I did it. No.

I would stand up to my father... my _dad_, and I wouldn't be afraid to show my emotions and love and respect for him.

"Draco! Hold this for me." My father's voice interrupted my thoughts. He shoved a heavy, black box into my arms and led me into Borgin and Burkes.

As I walked into the dark, disturbing store, I forgot about all previous thoughts and let my mind wander to the wonderful, dark-haired boy I craved to touch...


	2. An Unlikely Friendship

Sorry guys, I'm not too good with updates! Thank you to the two lovely readers that put this story on alert! I hope I don't let you down. Enjoy!

* * *

I walked into King's Cross Station with my mother and father leading the way. My mother had kindly offered to push the trolley that carried my school trunk, leaving me to wander behind them.

I still couldn't get Harry out of my head. Why was he so goddamn _perfect_? Everything about him was just unbelievably amazing. His talent for Quidditch, the way he managed to do well in just about every subject, his immediate popularity. From the moment he was born, everyone knew who he was.

It was the kind of effortless fame that a lowly wizard could only dream about. Harry was the ultimate kid. He had looks, money, fame, brains, strength. He screamed perfection.

But I wasn't jealous, no. I was merely infatuated. Infatuated with the amazing young wizard that defied the Dark Lord at age one.

But I knew that nothing would ever happen. He had a third of the school's girls lusting after him, not to mention a few boys like myself. I had heard of a few boys that were gay and had feelings for Harry. I was green with jealous rage after Pansy Parkinson had bitterly informed me. She won't admit it aloud, but she's always had a thing for Potter.

It never bothered me much, for I knew that Granger would rather die than see her best friend dating the girl that constantly bullied her and Weasley would probably side with Granger no matter what. His little crush on her was pathetically obvious. Harry was much too good a friend to throw away his best friends for a silly girl like Pansy.

No... I had nothing to worry about when it came to Pansy.

Besides, I was almost sure she had a crush on me, too. She always twisted a lock of hair around her finger and batted her eyelashes superficially when I was around. Her voice always oozed fake confidence and a pathetic attempt at sexiness.

But I had more significant things to worry about than Pansy Parkinson.

**x x x**

I walked down the deserted corridor, my arms crossed tensely across my chest. Dinner in the Great Hall had just finished and I was going for a walk around the castle to clear my mind. I was very confused, see.

Harry had smiled at me earlier when I was walking into the Great Hall at the start of dinner.

I, of course, blushed and scowled at him. I don't know why I did that. I knew I should have smiled, but Harry had caught me off guard.

I proceeded to my seat and ate my dinner without a word to Crabbe or Goyle. I could feel Harry's eyes on me every couple of minutes. Still, I averted my eyes and ate quickly. After I was done, I dashed out of the Great Hall in pursuit of some solitude.

I sighed and sat down at a stone seat in the courtyard. Why was it that Harry was making me feel this way? I was so mad at him for making me feel like a fool... If only he hadn't bloody smiled at me!

But then I was happy and hopeful _because_ he smiled at me. Why had he smiled? I thought he hated me... But maybe there was a chance of starting over. Maybe Harry was sick of the stupid 'Slytherin/Gryffindor' rivalry and was ready to call the whole thing quits. Maybe he even wanted to be friends! But I had to tell myself to stop, not to get my hopes up. Not to expect things that would probably never happen.

And then I was interrupted.

"Draco?" A small, timid voice said.

I looked up from my feet and saw that Granger was standing there, alone. "What do you want, Mudblood?" I hissed.

Granger frowned, obviously hurt. "Draco, there's no need to call me that." She said, taking a seat next to me.

I moved away from her ever so slightly and folded my arms again. "Fine. What do you want, _Granger_?" I said, sticking my nose in the air snottily.

Granger rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile. "Well, I guess that's somewhat better. I was just wondering... Are you alright?"

I scowled. "I'm fine!" I snapped. "Why?"

Granger sighed. "It's just that... You seem a little down. Harr- I mean, _I'm_ worried," She said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay. I'm bloody great. Was there anything else you wanted?" I said dryly.

She sighed again. "No, Draco, it's obvious that you're _not._ Honestly, I want to help. What's the matter?"

I sighed this time. "You wouldn't understand, Granger."

"Hermione."

I looked at her perplexedly. "What?"

"My name is Hermione. Call me Hermione, please, Draco."

I sighed again. "Okay, Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione beamed. "That's quite alright, Draco. Now, I know I may not understand but I can try." She said, giving me a trustworthy smile.

I rested my elbows on my knees and leant my head in my hands. "I have a crush on someone that I shouldn't be crushing on."

Hermione placed a small hand on my shoulder and gave me a supportive squeeze.

"It's alright, Draco."

I sat up and gave Hermione a hug. She gasped but embraced me back. We sat on the bench, hugging, for the longest time. I couldn't help but let the tears that were building up inside me fall. We pulled apart after a while and I wiped tiredly at my eyes.

"Thanks Hermione." I murmured.

Hermione looked at me sympathetically and nodded.

"It's okay."

That was the day I became friends with Hermione Granger. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I know it might have seemed like I hated her because she was a Muggle born, but that was hardly the case. I only said those things because of my father's (and every other Slytherin) views on blood status. Sure, I'd never particularly _liked_ Hermione, but I'd never hated her. Not even for a second. I couldn't hate anyone.

I wasn't one to be full of hatred, despite contrary belief.

Hermione and I had to keep our friendship a secret, though. She didn't tell Harry and Ron where she was truly going; instead she told them that she was going to the library. It was a plausible excuse and she got away with it every time.

I never told Crabbe and Goyle where I went after dinner. When pressed for an answer, I always just told them to bugger off and mind their own business. I knew it was mean, but I was losing interest in them.

Hermione was enough of a friend for me.

Of course, we sat and talked for hours but I was still harbouring my secret crush. I froze up whenever she asked about it, and she soon learnt not to bring it up. I wasn't ready to tell her, not just yet. It was dangerous to tell her, being as close as she was to Harry.

I trusted her though, don't get me wrong. I trusted her with every single one of my _other_ secrets. Just not this one.

This one would have to wait. This one particular secret would have to wait to be said aloud until I was ready.

Hermione knew that I was afraid to tell her, but she was supportive and didn't go any further.

I think she knew that I'd end up telling her when I was ready. And I loved her for it.


	3. By the Lake

What... What is this? _Two _chapters in one night? Yes.. Yes indeed. I've truly outdone myself. No, no, only kidding. But yes, I've decided that I just can't stop writing this. It's addictive. And now that I've accumulated three reviews, a couple of alerts and one favourite, I'm very motivated. Now, it's 2:32am and I have a feeling that I won't be particularly proud of this in the morning, but for now, I'm rather happy with it.

I've also realized that I've kind of strayed from the whole father thing. But I haven't forgotten about it! It's going to take a few more chapters to develop the Drarry friendship and then the Drarry relationship. And then we'll get into the daddy issues. But I think the Dramione friendship is very fun to write and I'm enjoying it.

I'm very thankful for all who have read this and I appreciate it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione asked on a Saturday afternoon in the library.

"Yes?" I asked, absentmindedly sketching an owl on a piece of parchment.

"I... I know that you don't want anyone to know, and I understand why, but... it's a beautiful day, for February, and it seems such a waste to spend it indoors. So, I was thinking that maybe we coul-"

I dropped my quill. "Yes." I interrupted.

Hermione stopped talking and looked very taken aback. "Oh," She said, surprised. "Right. So, you want to?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course I do!"

Hermione and I were very careful to keep our friendship under wraps. We both knew how difficult it would be to handle our fellow house members. Gryffindor/Slytherin friendships and relationships were highly frowned upon. Interventions were often held to convince the person to sever all ties with the opposing house.

Hermione and I knew that that was not what we wanted. It was better to sneak around and keep it under wraps, rather than be torn apart by the rivalry between our houses.

That was the worst part about being a Slytherin. We were only really allowed to socialize with fellow Slytherins. Gryffindors were allowed to talk to Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Although it was annoying to have the unwritten rule of keeping to ourselves, it didn't really bother me too much.

I only really wanted Hermione as my friend.

We packed all our school books away and casually made our way down to the beech tree that Hermione, Harry and Weasley always sat at. I knew this, for I had seen them there on multiple occasions.

"This is nice," Hermione said, breaking the comfortable silence.

I nodded. We got to the tree and sat down, gazing out at the lake. "Draco," Hermione started. I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I know you don't particularly want to talk about it, but I want to help you."

I sighed. "Mione, if this is about my crush..." I trailed off when I saw the expression on her face. She looked so hopeful and gleeful, as if she'd finally cracked me and was about to hear the last secret I had left.

"Drop it," I said with a smile. "Honestly. You're not doing yourself any favours by obsessing over it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I just thought, maybe I could help you with getting to know him."

I froze and stared at her. "W-what? How did you...?" I stammered, gobsmacked. She couldn't possibly have guessed... _Could she? _

Hermione looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Draco, you can't have thought I didn't know? I've seen the signs. I'm around him for most of the day, every day. Whenever you two are in the same room, you give him such a look. It's quite adorable, really."

I remained silent. She sighed.

"It's Harry. You're in love with Harry."

I swallowed nervously. "Look, Hermione, I can explain-"

Hermione shook her head. "There's no need to, Draco. You're my best friend. You love Harry and that's completely okay. But what's not okay is the way you treat him and the way you hide your feelings."

I frowned. "The way I hide my feelings?" I repeated, anger boiling up inside of me.

Hermione nodded defiantly. "Yes. You hide your feelings for Harry. Not very well, I might add but-"

"I HIDE MY BLOODY FEELINGS BECAUSE IT'S NOT BLOODY OKAY! You act like it's this _normal_ thing, Hermione, but it's not. It's abnormal and disgusting and wrong. Everyone thinks so. Hell, maybe even I think so. Can you blame me for hiding my feelings? You'll never have to worry about it, Mione! You eye up Ron every two seconds, but it's okay because you're a girl and he's a bloke. It's normal for you to like him." I exploded.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off again.

"Don't bloody deny it! I know you like him! You hide your feelings for Ron. Not very well I might add." I ended harshly, mocking Hermione's words from earlier.

She was now in tears and was staring down at her feet.

"Draco," She started. "I'm sorry. I just... I just want to help. I want you to be _happy_. And you don't know whether I like Ron or not, so don't assume things." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

A tear fell from my eye and I closed my eyes, ashamed of my sudden outburst. "Come here." I said.

Hermione moved closer and I wrapped my arms around her little body.

"Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to shout. But can you understand why I'm so angry? Not only do Harry and I not get along, nor are we expected to, but we're both blokes. There is nothing normal or easy about this situation and I hate it. I hate it so much. But there's nothing I, or you, can do about it. And I know that you want me to be happy, but this kind of happiness is simply unobtainable. I'm _never_ going to get Harry, so we may as well just give up now."

Hermione sniffled and shook her head. "You're wrong, Draco. Look, I wasn't sure when I was going to tell you, but now seems like a good time. I told Harry and Ron about us. And they're perfectly okay with it! In fact, Harry even suggested that we all hang out together. So he's obviously okay with being your friend! If you just expand from there, you could possibly get him!"

My heart started beating faster. Harry was okay with Hermione and I being friend? And he was keen to hang out?

Hermione smiled. "I knew you'd be happy about that. So how about it? Tomorrow we'll come down here and just hang."

I smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"I knew you'd like it! Now, I've got to ask... Is it just Harry, or has there been someone else?"

I laughed softly. "I'm gay, Hermione. So even if it wasn't Harry, it wouldn't be a girl."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, okay. It was just that... I thought that if things didn't work out with Harry, then maybe you and I could..." She blushed and looked down.

I sighed. "Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry. If I were straight, I'd definitely go there. You're very pretty and incredibly bright and funny and-"

Hermione's small pink lips found their way to mine. She pulled away almost immediately, still blushing fiercely. It wasn't very nice. Her lips were too soft and too small and too girly. I knew I must have had a very confused look on my face, because Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have done that."

I shrugged. "It's alright."

We sat by the lake in silence. I was still holding her in a relaxed hug. I closed my eyes, but heard someone clear their voice behind us only a few seconds later. Hermione and I turned around and saw Harry standing there.

My heart immediately increased in speed and I blushed nervously.

"Err, hello. D'you mind if I join you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

I shook my head and Hermione smiled. "No, that's fine."

Harry nodded and sat down next to Hermione. "So, uhh, what are you guys doing?" He asked awkwardly.

"Just talking." Hermione said, pulling out a few blades of grass from beneath us.

I kept glancing over at him every so often, but I quickly looked away as soon as my eyes found their way to his perfect face. I tried not to make it too obvious, but I'm sure Harry could feel my eyes on him.

"I, um, have to go. Sorry boys. I'll talk to you later though, Draco?" Hermione announced, standing up.

I looked up at her pleadingly. As much as I longed to be alone with Harry, I knew I wasn't ready to be. I knew it would be painfully awkward. However, I nodded silently and Hermione gave my hair a small stroke on her way past me.

And then it was just Harry and I.

"Draco, I think we both know that Hermione is trying to make us be friends. I don't know about you, but I'm not objecting to it. I think it'd be pretty great if we became friends, actually."

I smiled and nodded. "I – yeah. We, uh, got off to a rough start, but I think we're past that, right?"

Harry laughed. "Right. Well, I think this is the start of a very... Interesting friendship, don't you think?"

I nodded and laughed. Did that mean what I thought it meant? "Yeah, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Bet that'll cause the whole school to have a fit."

Harry nodded, still smiling. "That wasn't _quite_ what I meant... But yeah. Oh well, who cares about what anyone else thinks?"

I nodded in agreement. If Harry hadn't meant the house thing... Then what did he mean? He couldn't mean...?

"Harry, are you gay?" I blurted out.

Harry swallowed nervously and looked at me worriedly. "Um, what?"

I looked down at my feet. "Never mind. I have to go. Sorry. Uhh, see you later."

I stood up hastily and quickly walked away. I didn't dare turn around. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle seeing Harry's face, contorted into such an expression of worry and confusion.

I entered the castle, wanting nothing more than to curl up in my bed and cry. As I was walking past the Entrance Hall, I bumped into Hermione.

"Hey, Draco! How did it go?" She asked hopefully, taking my hand in hers.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, struggling to hold the tears back. "Piss off, Hermione. It went shit, alright? I ran off and left him there." I said, very close to shedding my tears.

Hermione's brow furrowed worriedly and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. But there's no need to be so cruel."

I shook my head and pulled my hand away from her. "_Stop_, Hermione. Just leave me alone. If you hadn't bloody left us alone, then none of this would have happened."

Hermione was crying now. "_This?_ What happened?" She shrieked.

"Never mind!" I yelled exasperatedly.

I stormed off angrily and made my way to the Slytherin common room. I wasn't in the mood to be in the company of anyone.


	4. Whatever You Say, Malfoy

Hello! That last chapter received a good reception. I'm so pleased that everyone likes it! Now, it seems I have forgotten to add something into the last chapter. It was crucial of me to point out that I had flashed forward two years, thus making Hermione, Draco and Harry Fourth Years. I stupidly forgot to add that in and I can put the blame on the fact that it was extremely late. So from Chapter Three onwards, they will be in their Fourth Year. So this is based around the Goblet of Fire era. I don't think I'll be going into the major events of the book, like the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return. I just want to focus on the Drarry :D But I may loosely base some things around the book's events. Not sure yet. Enjoy!

* * *

I ran down to the dungeons, tears now streaming down my face. I yelled the password at the portrait and clumsily entered. It was nearly empty; thank Merlin, except for a few weedy little First Years. I ran straight up to the Fourth Year boy's dormitory and ripped off my school uniform until I was left in only my boxers.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to overcome me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't erase the look on Harry's face when I asked him if he was gay.

_He must know I'm gay_, I thought. Why else would I have asked? And then hastily left?

"Um, Draco?" I remained hidden under my duvet. "Draco?" The voice repeated.

I sighed and sat up. "Yes?" I asked.

A short dark-haired First Year was standing by my bed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Um... There's a girl waiting outside the Slytherin common room. She asked me to get you. She's a Gryffindor."

I sighed. I knew that it must have been Hermione. "Okay. Thanks..." I trailed off, realizing I had forgotten his name.

"Malcolm. Malcolm Baddock. You let me sit with you at the start of the year, after I was Sorted."

I nodded, now realizing who he was. "I remember you. Thanks, Malcolm." I stood up and left the dormitory, not bothering to put on a shirt or even pants.

As I climbed out from the common room, I looked down the corridor and saw Hermione standing by one of the statues. She watched me walk towards her and raised her eyebrows at my attire, or lack of.

"You couldn't have put some clothes on?" She remarked, amused.

I shrugged.

"Right. Could I talk to you?"

I shrugged again, which made her sigh with exasperation. "Draco, please. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you alone with Harry, but I thought it would help you get to know each other. I felt like I was in the way and I thought that by leaving; I was doing you a favour. But I suppose it wasn't. "

I snorted. "Right, okay, Hermione. So you thought it would be okay to leave me alone with the guy I love? Bloody brilliant idea; wish I'd thought of it." I sneered sarcastically.

Hermione grimaced. "Draco, please don't be like this. I don't know what happened, but I want to so I can help you fix things."

I felt my brow furrow with confusion. "What? You don't know what happened? So you haven't talked to Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's still out by the lake. Please tell me what happened."

I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Hermione joined me and waited patiently for me to start. I recounted everything and blushed furiously when I got to the part about me asking him if he was gay. I kept my eyes on the floor the whole time.

"And that's what happened. Now you know that everything is ruined." I finished quietly.

Hermione placed a hand on my bare shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Oh, Draco. It's going to be alright. That – That was nothing. I'll talk to Harry. I bet he'll laugh about it. Honestly."

I gave her a small smile and stood up. "Thanks Hermione. I'm gonna head back to bed now."

"What, no dinner?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "I don't think I can face everyone looking at me right now. I made a bit of a scene earlier. And now they must know we're friends, so all the Slytherins will be furious. It's best if I just hide out in my dormitory for now."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. Will you meet me in the library tomorrow? At 1?"

I nodded. She stood and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. For everything I said. I love you."

She nestled her face into my chest. "I love you too, Draco." She whispered.

I let go and gave her a small smile before returning to the common room. I retreated back into my dormitory and crawled back into bed, ready to finally fall into a deep slumber.

**x x x**

I awoke at 3am. The moonlight was leaking through the very small windows and my stomach rumbled due to the lack of food. I hadn't eaten since lunch and I was in need of some food. I could either try fall back asleep and wait for breakfast that was five hours away or I could go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves to whip me up some food.

My stomach gave another lurch and I decided to go for a little walk to the kitchens.

I threw some pyjama pants on and a black shirt, only really because it was February and the castle got extremely cold at night. I left the Slytherin common room carefully and padded down the empty corridors.

The castle was rather beautiful at night. The way the moonlight hit the intricately carved stone walls, the spacious yet comfy hallways.

This was my home. I felt, mostly, at ease at Hogwarts.

Returning back to the Manor during holidays was, truthfully, not something I also looked forward to. What with father yelling every five seconds and mother quietly weeping for no apparent reason; it was extremely hard to relax and have fun.

I also got very lonely at home, being an only child with busy parents.

I reached the kitchens within a few minutes and I tickled the pear until the portrait opened to reveal the entrance. I crossed the threshold and called out.

"Hello?" I looked around the familiar kitchens and a small house elf made its way towards me.

"Master?" It squeaked. I looked down at it and saw that it was, in fact, my formed house elf, Dobby.

"Dobby? You're working here now?"

It had been a while since I'd last visited the kitchens and in all the years I'd been there, I had never bumped into Dobby.

"Yes, sir. Dobby is been working here for nearly two years, sir. Harry Potter set me free!" He exclaimed joyously.

I nodded. Typical of Harry, to set a house elf free. That was the selfless kind of thing Harry would do.

"What can Dobby get Master Malfoy?"

I sat down on a small old couch that stood nearby. "Uhh, just bring me whatever you want, Dobby."

The little elf squealed with joy and ran off to some other part of the kitchens. I looked around tediously and checked my watch. It was now ten past three. I was so glad that it was a Sunday.

I closed my eyes and thought of Harry and how yummy he looked when we were sitting down by the lake. The wind was pushing his hair back ever so slightly and the sun was hitting his face with such subtlety. It was all I could do not to jump on him and smother him with kisses. I licked my lips happily.

"Draco?" A voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw Harry standing by the entrance to the kitchens.

"Harry?"

His eyebrows were raised and he nodded. "Um, yeah. Hi." He greeted, slightly awkwardly.

"Hey," I said, trying my best not to look him in the eye. I knew that I would lose all self-control if I looked into those sexy green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr Malfoy." He challenged, giving me a little wink and a mischievous grin.

Was Harry... _flirting_ with me?

I smirked. "Getting food. I wasn't –"

"At dinner, I know. I noticed you weren't. Had something better to do, then?"

I raised my eyebrows. He'd noticed I wasn't at dinner... Maybe I wasn't mad. Maybe Harry really did like me.

I snorted. "Something better than dinner? No... I was sleeping."

"With whom?"

"Uhh... Myself?" I said, now puzzled.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yourself, eh? Is that a euphemism for... _something else_?" He asked, licking his lips.

I smirked and laughed softly. "No, Potter, you sick git. I meant I wasn't sleeping with anyone. I was just sleeping."

Harry shrugged and smiled boyishly. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

He took a seat next to me and I breathed in his wonderful scent. He smelled like soap and oranges. It was a delicious combination.

"Why are you here, then?" I asked, glancing over at him.

I got a lovely view of his profile and I could feel my face growing slightly pink. Why was Harry so damn attractive?

"I'm hungry. I didn't eat much at dinner and then I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down here."

I nodded. "Fair enough."

Dobby returned with two trays full of chicken, vegetables and a piece of chocolate cake. "Dobby heard Harry Potter enter, so Dobby decided to make Harry Potter food!"

Harry's face softened. "Thanks, Dobby!"

We got started on our food in silence. After we were done, Harry leant back and closed his eyes.

"So, Draco, about that thing you asked at the lake..." He said, trailing off towards the end.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah."

"Why did you ask?"

I was expecting him to ask this. But what was I to say?

"I – I just, um, I dunno." I stammered lamely.

Harry smiled, his eyes still shut serenely. "Nervous, are we?" He teased.

I remained silent. He opened his eyes, eyebrows raised, and turned to face me.

"I'm only joking, Draco. It's fine. Don't be so worried. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I nodded and leant in closer. Harry's eyes were fixated intensely on mine. Green upon grey.

"I think you know why I asked," I whispered huskily.

Harry's chest rose sexily with every breath he took. His eyes challenged me with his boyish charm. His lips were inches from mine, so close and ready.

And then his lips were crushing mine and my tongue was playing with his and he was me and I was him and we were one infinite entity. He was feeding off me and I was feeding off him. In that moment, he was the only thing. It was just Harry. There was no Gryffindor, no Quidditch Seeker, no Boy Who Lived.

Just the dark-haired, emerald-eyed boy I'd imagined kissing over and over, finally in my arms. Finally on my lips. Finally mine.

I pulled away after what seemed like a very long time and looked directly into Harry's prefect green eyes and he was looking into my cold, grey ones.

"Draco," He murmured. "More."


	5. More?

Hello, hello! It has been a couple of days since the last chapter and I hope you can excuse me for my lack of updates. But it was New Years and I got sunstroke that day and felt terribly ill the whole night. I hope everyone had a brilliant and safe New Years! Now, on with the story!

* * *

"You want more, then?" I whispered flirtatiously.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"I _need_ more. I need _you._" He groaned, pushing a hand through my hair. "Please, Draco." He begged.

I closed my eyes and kissed Harry. This time it was rougher, more passionate, more urgent. I knew Harry wanted me badly. I wanted him badly, too. His hands found his way to the hem of my shirt and they crept slowly upwards, his thumbs tracing circles on my stomach.

"Not here," I whispered in between kisses.

"What?" Harry whispered back, before pressing his lips to mine urgently.

"What if someone sees?"

Harry pulled away, his hands regrettably going with him, and looked me right in the eye. "What, the bloody house elves?" He said with a smirk. "They don't care, Draco. I mean, they're house elves! And no one is going to walk in... It's nearly four in the morning. Oh Merlin! It's nearly four in the morning! We should get back to our dormitories."

I sighed and nodded. I knew he was right. If we were caught out of bed at this time, we'd be in for a week's detention with Filch.

"Walk me back to mine?" Harry challenged.

"And risk getting caught? Uhh... How about no?"

Harry laughed. "No, you're right. We can't have that. I'd miss you too much if you got detention."

I blushed softly and looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. But it's just that I've liked you for so long."

I looked up. "You have?"

Harry nodded, now embarrassed too. "Yeah. I, um, starting liking you half way through our second year. There was something about the way you rode your broom that made me crazy."

I raised my eyebrows and Harry laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that! Mind out of the gutter, Malfoy!"

I smiled and looked at Harry earnestly. "I've liked you since the end of our first year. It was the hardest summer of my life, to be honest."

Harry raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh?"

I looked down at my feet. "Struggling with my feelings and with no one to talk to. I felt so lonely. I had no idea what to do. I mean, I knew it wasn't right to like you. You're Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake. But that was when I realized... I'm gay. Nothing I can do about it."

"Oh, Draco."

I shrugged. Harry gently pushed me down until I was lying back on the couch, his body lightly pressed up against mine.

"You're not alone. Not anymore."

And he kissed me. This one was soft and sweet.

After he pulled away, he climbed off me and stood next to me. Harry held out his hand and I took it as I stood up.

"Come on."

We called out our thanks to Dobby, who burst into tears from sheer happiness, and exited the kitchens, hand in hand. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the corridor that would lead me to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located down one end and lead to the moving staircases that took Harry to Gryffindor tower down the other end.

"Well, this is it." Harry said.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah. It is."

Harry leant up, only slightly for I was only an inch taller than him, to kiss me on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, love. You'll be in mine." He whispered right into my ear.

I smiled and turned quickly so I could steal a kiss on his lips. "I miss you already."

I gave Harry one last little smile and made my way down towards the dungeons.

Once I'd surreptitiously gotten through the common room and up to the dormitory, I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling above. My mind was full of very satisfying visions of Harry James Potter. I saw his green eyes and his perfect lips and the look on his face when he asked for more. Nothing that happened that night was expected, but in a way it was exactly how I imagined it to be.

Perhaps skipping dinner was the best thing I had ever done, for it had brought me to Harry. If I hadn't have met him in the kitchens, I wondered, how long would I have waited until I saw him again? Would things have been different, or would they have gone something like this?

I wondered what Harry was doing and what he was thinking, or specifically, _who_ he was thinking about.

I sighed happily and rolled over so I could see part of the grounds through the window.

All of these thoughts would have to wait until I re-awoke. For now, it was time to sleep. I eventually drifted off, sleepily thinking that Harry couldn't have made me happier. And now he was mine. All mine.

**x x x**

I awoke next morning at 11am. My dormitory was empty. Although it was a Sunday, people were usually up by about 9am for breakfast. I groaned, realizing I had missed breakfast and I'd have to wait for lunch. And then I remembered what had happened only hours previously and I smiled happily to myself.

Harry and I kissed. And he lay on top of me. And we held hands.

I sat up and got out of bed. It was raining lightly outside and I sighed. Rain was to be expected in February, but it didn't mean I had to like it. I decided to have a quick shower and then venture out into the castle.

Hopefully I'd bump into Harry and we could go somewhere private to have a long snogging session. I'd have even been happy if I bumped into Hermione, so I could tell her all about what happened in the kitchens. If Harry hadn't already told her, that is.

I shut off the water and climbed out of the shower, wearing just my boxers. I entered the dorm again and saw Crabbe standing there.

"You're up." He noted, lying down on his bed.

I nodded and pulled some clean clothes from my trunk.

"Draco... There are some rumours goin' round. Somefin' 'bout that Granger girl. You know, the Mudblood."

"Don't call her that." I growled, pulling my shirt over my head.

Crabbe raised his eyebrows. "So, they're true? You 'ave been hanging round wif 'er!"

"So what if I have? Who bloody cares?"

"We care, Draco! You're a Slytherin. You ain't s'posed to be 'anging round with Gryffindors. 'Specially not Mudbloods."

"I SAID, DON'T CALL HER THAT." I yelled, pulling my wand out and facing it at Crabbe.

His eyes widened. "Oh, hey, Draco, stop. Point that fing away from me! I'm sorry!"

I sighed and lowered my wand.

"Merlin," He said, wiping his brow nervously. "You mad? You could 'ave blown my bloody 'ead off!"

I gave Crabbe one last look of disgust and left the room. I couldn't stand being around someone so incredibly thick. I wandered out of the dungeons and up to the Entrance Hall. I could hear shuffling of feet and people shouting. As I neared closer to the Entrance Hall, I saw a big group of people, formed in a circle.

"Get her, Pansy!" I heard one call out.

I frowned. They couldn't be surrounding... Hermione, could they? _Could they?_ I heard a scream that sounded too familiar and I knew.

"HEY!" I yelled, running towards the group.

Goyle and Blaise, among other Slytherins, were part of the circle. I pushed Blaise out of the way to see Pansy and Hermione, who were rolling about on the floor. Pansy was on top of Hermione, pulling her hair and pointing her wand at Hermione's face. She was ready to hex Hermione, I knew it.

"Pansy, get the bloody hell of her!" I yelled, firmly gripping Pansy's wrists. I attempted to pull her away from Hermione when I felt strong arms grip my waist and lift me up.

"Not today, Draco. You're not gonna save your little girlfriend." The person whispered in my ear. I immediately recognized that it was Goyle.

"Goyle, get off! Hermione!" I yelled. "HERMIONE!"

Her shrieks floated around the Entrance Hall, but were soon drowned out by the shouts of the Slytherins.

"Get the hell off her!"

Blaise left the circle and stood uncomfortably close to me. "There's no use in fighting it, Draco. You're done." He punched me hard in the stomach.

Goyle dropped me and I lay on the ground, groaning miserably.

I closed my eyes, for I was in too much pain to keep them open. I succumbed to the darkness, letting it wash over me.

**x x x**

I felt my senses coming back to me one by one.

I could smell flowers, which was odd and another gorgeous scent that I couldn't quite distinguish.

I could hear a voice gently whispering. "Draco... Babe, wake up." It called to me and left my ears wanting more.

I tasted a rusty, salty kind of taste in my mouth which I instantly recognized as blood. I opened my eyes, though my lids were heavy.

The first thing I saw was Harry standing over me.

"You're awake." He smiled, pressing his lips to mine.

I heard someone clear their throat and when Harry pulled away, Ron was visible from behind him. He had his arms folded across his chest and he had averted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Ron, don't be like this," Harry pleaded. "You promised you'd be okay with this."

Ron sighed and nodded, turning around to watch whoever was on the bed next to me.

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Not too good. Where's Hermione?" I asked, suddenly remembering what happened to her. The vision of Pansy on top of Hermione entered my mind and I shivered.

Harry moved to the side and pointed at the bed next to me. Hermione was sleeping peacefully. Ron was perched on the side of her bed and was holding her hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Harry.

He nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said she'll be okay. You should have seen her earlier. She had a black eye and a busted lip, but it was fairly easy for Madam Pomfrey to clear up."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't have gone apeshit at Hermione in the Entrance Hall then no one would have found out that we're friends and she wouldn't have gotten beaten up and she wouldn't have been hurt or in here and - " And then Harry's lips were on mine.

I slowly pushed him off me (though not too quickly) and gave him a stern look.

"Harry, you're not going to use kissing as a way to shut me up! I'm serious. I don't think I can be Hermione's friend, not if it puts her in danger. And you! Oh Merlin, I didn't even think of how the Slytherins would react if they knew you and I - " Harry's lips on mine again.

I kissed back but then gently pulled away. "Harry, please."

He winked arrogantly and shrugged. "What? You like it, don't you?" He said, feigning worry.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I like it, you twat. But I want you to listen to me. If people find out about... whatever it is that we have, then they'll do whatever they can to hurt you. And that's honestly the last thing I want."

Harry sighed happily and stroked my hair.

"Draco, baby. I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I'll be fine. Honestly. We've got all the support of the Gryffindor house and they're willing to stick up for me and you no matter what, though admittedly I shattered a few of the girls' dreams. I can hardly blame them though. They stand no chance against you, and I think they know - "

This time my lips interrupted Harry mid-sentence and he kissed back enthusiastically. His hand found its way to the back of my head and he was getting lower and lower until he was lying on top of me.

"Why is it that you always find a way to lay on top of me, Potter?" I teased.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Malfoy." Harry retorted, crushing my lips with his once again.


	6. The Stepping Stone

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I wrote the first paragraph about a week ago but then I lacked inspiration and I had no idea where to direct the story. But I started writing again last night and got this done! I really hope you enjoy this; I'm a bit unsure of the writing in some parts and the transitions are a bit choppy, but hopefully it's good enough. Thanks for staying loyal, I really do appreciate all the reviews and story favourites and alerts!

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had decided to keep me in for the rest of the day and the whole night. "We'll see how you are in morning, and if you're well, I'll let you go."

Harry had spent the whole day by my bedside, naturally. We just talked and talked for hours. Hermione remained in the bed next to me, but we had drawn the curtains that circled my bed, so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. Also, I just wanted some alone time with Harry and I didn't want anyone to watch.

"So, Draco, I've been meaning to ask you... What is this? What are we doing?" Harry asked, nestling his head into the space by my neck.

I breathed in deeply, the scent of oranges drifting from his hair filling my nose with glee.

"Um... I don't know. What do you want this to be?"

Harry kissed my neck softly. "I want you," He whispered. "To be my boyfriend."

I kissed the top of his head. "I want you to be my boyfriend, too."

He sat up and looked at me, a huge grin playing on his lips. "You – you do?" I nodded and Harry grabbed my head in both his hands and kissed me.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, Draco."

I kissed him and lay back against the metal headboard on the bed. A look of worry flashed across Harry's face.

"Are you okay, babe?"

I nodded but closed my eyes. I felt extremely tired. I felt his lips on mine and then emptiness next to me. I opened my eyes and saw that Harry was standing once again.

"I'm going to leave you for a little while, so you can get some rest. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Sleep well, babe." He kissed my forehead and left the Hospital Wings, hands in his pockets as he reluctantly left.

Harry returned after dinner with Ron and sat on a chair between Hermione and mine's bed. The four of us talked and laughed until Madam Pomfrey shooed Harry and Ron out at eight. Harry and I exchanged goodbye kisses, as did Ron and Hermione. They had finally realized their fondness for each other and were trying out being in a relationship. I was happy that Hermione had admitted to herself that she actually did like Ron. It made me happy to see her so happy. Harry also had something to do with the happiness, though.

There was no denying how much brightness he had brought into my life.

**x x x**

Months later, Harry and I were still maintaining a very happy relationship. Because I was a bit hesitant to make it public, due to the uproar it would cause from the members of my house, I made Harry keep it a secret. I was still surprised at how well the Gryffindors could keep a secret. Not every Gryffindor knew, of course, but a lot did. Harry had told me that he had their word that they wouldn't tell a soul until I was ready. I was grateful, but it was still hard.

Harry appeared to be single to every non-Gryffindor girl in the school; so many girls still asked him out and flirted with him. It killed me to see girls desperately seeking his attention and I soon became very jealous. Harry had to let girls down easily and tell them that he had his eye on someone already and that he wasn't interested. I trusted Harry one hundred percent, but it still didn't stop my heart giving an angry, little jut every time I saw some stupid, annoying little girl admiring Harry from afar.

Hiding it was the only flaw in our relationship.

"_Draco... It's been three weeks. I'm sick of sneaking around to meet you and not being able to hold your hand or kiss you in public, let alone even speak to you. I know everyone in Slytherin still hasn't forgiven you for being friends with Hermione, but please, Draco. It doesn't matter what they think and they aren't going to hurt me, so don't worry about me. If they do anything to you, you know that the Gryffindors will step in and sort them all out. So, babe, please. Please let me be your boyfriend. Your real boyfriend." _

_We were sitting in the Room of Requirement because it was basically the only place we could go without being seen by anyone. We had been sitting on a couch together, but Harry was now standing in front of me. _

_I sighed, my head in my hands. "It's not that simple, Harry. You know that." _

_"Goddamn it, Draco!" He picked up the vase filled with a single rose from the coffee table behind him and threw it at the wall. It hit the stone wall with a loud smash and a thousand shattered pieces landed on the floor. The rose lay miserably, surrounded by shards of glass. I closed my eyes, frozen on the spot. _

_"__This isn't some _fucking_ game," _

_I grimaced when he swore. Harry only really swore when he furious, so I knew how mad he must have been at me. _

_"If you don't want to be with me, then just tell me." He whispered exasperatedly, panting heavily. _

_I felt a tear leave my eye and I stood up. "I love you. You know I do. Please don't be like this, love. I want to be with you and I want to let everyone know... Just not yet. Just give some time, Harry. I don't want to lose you." _

_Harry rubbed his eyes angrily, probably attempting to hide his tears. "I love you, too. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. You just frustrate me sometimes, Draco. I don't want to hide my love for you anymore." _

_I pulled Harry into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I know, love. I don't want to hide this any more than you do. But I'm just not ready. You understand, don't you?" _

_He nodded and buried his face into my chest._

That was the night Harry and I had our first fight. It scared the hell out of me that Harry could get that mad. I understood why, though. The strain of keeping our relationship a secret was becoming too much for me and I decided it was time to let everyone know that Harry Potter and I were together.

Two weeks after our fight, I told Harry to meet me in the Room of Requirement half an hour before dinner. I waited by the window impatiently, staring vacantly at the view outside. At last, he entered and hugged me from behind.

"Hello," Harry said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." I whispered. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stepped in closer to me and gave me a proper kiss, this time on the lips.

"I missed you today. We only had Potions together and even then I could only look at you from the other side of the classroom."

I smiled and kissed his nose. "I missed you, too. I was thinking about you all day and then I realised something, which is why I asked you to meet me here."

Harry's brow furrowed with confusion and he swallowed loudly. "You haven't brought me here to break up with me, have you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, you git! I just told you I missed you and kissed you on the nose. Why would I break up with you?"

Harry laughed and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was trying to prepare myself, because I'm never going to break up with you so I guess you'll be the one to call it quits."

I frowned with mock offence. "What are you trying to say, Potter? That _I'm_ going to stop loving _you_?"

He laughed and shrugged again. "No, no... It's just that _I _won't break up with you. So if you don't break up with me, then I guess we're not going to break up."

"Perfect." I kissed him again.

"So what did you bring me here for again?"

I sighed. "I want to sit with you at dinner."

The usual look of shock was plastered on his face: raised eyebrows, open mouth, widened eyes. "You – what? Really? You're being serious?"

I nodded nervously. Did _he_ even want to sit with me?

"So you're ready for people to know about us?" I nodded. "Babe!"

He kissed me on the lips roughly. I sensed urgency and I knew he had been waiting for this for a long time. He'd never kissed me like that before and I knew it was because he was so happy.

"Draco, you honestly don't know how happy you've made me. So, am I allowed to talk to you in public now? And hang around with you? And kiss and hug you?"

"Yes, love. You can do whatever you please."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at me mischievously. "_Anything?_" He challenged.

I rolled my eyes. "Not everything, you horny twat. Within reason, thanks."

He laughed and kissed me. "Okay, okay. I'll try to keep my hands to myself. Well, it's nearly time for dinner, so I say we get down to the Great Hall."

I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Hey, are you okay? You're ready for this, aren't you? Because if you're not, we can do this another time..."

I nodded and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, I'm ready. It's just going to be so odd. And the stares... If I didn't have you right by my side, I don't think I'd be able to handle the stares."

Harry gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and grabbed my hand. "I know. It's going to be hard and I understand that. But we'll be sitting at the Gryffindor table and the teachers will be around, so no one will dare try and hurt you. Plus, you've got me," He said, giving me a cheeky wink.

"And then after dinner, you can come back to the common room and stay the night with me. Okay, babe?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Harry interlaced his fingers with mine and we left the Room of Requirement. On our way down to the Great Hall, we saw a few Ravenclaw girls and a group of Hufflepuffs, both of which looked extremely shocked, but no Gryffindors or Slytherins. Harry grinned stupidly at them, almost daring them to make a comment.

I paused before the corner that would lead us to the Great Hall. "This is it," I said.

"Yes. Look, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "No, no. We're doing this. Come on."

Harry smiled and we turned the corner and entered the large, crowded hall.

We weren't the only people that had just entered and about half the school was yet to arrive for dinner, but as soon as a few people turned their heads, nearly everyone did. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Crabbe and Goyle with dropped jaws. Blaise shook his head sceptically, his jaw stiff with anger. Pansy stared at us with devastation, looking as though she might cry.

"I love you," Harry whispered in my ear as we continued down the hall. I imagine it was his way of getting me through the agonizing walk to our seat.

I looked away from the Slytherin table and caught Dumbledore's eye from where he was sitting at the staff table. He gave me a smile and a friendly, little nod. I smiled back and Harry and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table. Food had already appeared on platters and everyone was happily eating.

"I love you, too." I murmured back, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Decided to go public now, have you?" Ron said, grinning at us.

Harry nodded proudly. "Yep. Now everyone knows that Draco's _my_ boyfriend and they can keep their filthy paws off him."

We all laughed and Hermione sighed happily. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two. It's a very brave thing you're doing, you know. Breaking the stupid, old house rivalry."

Harry sat up straighter and pretended to fix his tie. "That's me, the brave, chivalrous, unbearably handsome Gryffindor." He said arrogantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron and I laughed.

"Don't be a git, Harry." Ron said.

"I dunno... Harry _is_ pretty good looking, Ron." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Ron glared at Hermione with a look of disbelief. She giggled and gave him a very quick kiss on the lips. She wasn't a big fan of PDA.

"I'm only joking. You know I love you."

Ron smiled and gave her a look of adoration. It was a look that I had seen Ron and Hermione share constantly, one that Harry often gave me and one that I hoped I gave Harry.

We ate our meal and had a very normal conversation. Seamus, Neville and Dean even joined in and we all got along perfectly. Harry and I held hands under the table the entire time and I didn't look over at the Slytherin table once. When we were done, Harry and I decided to go for a walk.

"Can we go down to the beech tree?" I asked.

Harry nodded and we made our way down in comfortable silence. We, luckily, didn't see any Slytherins on our way, but many other students belonging to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. We mostly got friendly, supportive smiles or no looks at all. I don't think it was the fact that it was a gay couple they saw; probably more because it was a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. There were a few same-sex couples around Hogwarts, but most Gryffindor/Slytherin couples were frowned upon.

We sat down under the tree once we'd reached the lake and Harry put his arm around me.

"You don't know how much it means to me that we can be out here watching the sun go down, rather than watching it from the Room of Requirement."

I kissed him. "I want to stay like this forever. Just you and I." I murmured.

"I know. I want to stay like this, too," Harry kissed my cheek. "But it's getting late and we have homework."

I sighed. Harry stood and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood.

"Why do you have to be so sensible?" I muttered.

He laughed and leant his head on my shoulder. We walked through the castle and eventually arrived at the Gryffindor portrait hole. We entered and were greeted with smiles by everyone in the common room. It was the first time I had been in the Gryffindor common room, but I was welcomed as if my being there was an everyday thing. I looked around the room, soaking in all the warmth. It was much brighter and happier than the Slytherin common room.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on a couch by the fire; Hermione looking through Ron's homework and Ron playing with her hair. Harry and I joined them, sitting on the couch opposite.

"Hey," Ron greeted. Harry nodded and Hermione looked up.

"Oh, hi! It's so odd seeing you in here, Draco!" I smiled. "But it's nice. You're sleeping with Harry tonight, right?"

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, while Hermione and I slowly turned red.

"Oh – um, I didn't mean it like that! I... I meant, sleeping! Not... You know."

Ron laughed harder. "Mione, it's okay to say sex!" He said, rather loudly. She shuddered slightly and Harry and I looked at each other.

We hadn't talked about sex and it hadn't even crossed my mind. Harry looked away uncomfortably and there was an awkward silence for a few moments. I pretended to be fascinated with a painting on the wall behind Hermione and Ron. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and Hermione closed her textbook loudly.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." She stood and gave Harry and me a kiss on the cheek each and then gave Ron a long hug and a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight everyone."

She turned and made her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"I think I might go to bed too. Night," Ron said.

"Yeah, night." Harry said quietly.

Finally, only us and a couple of others remained in the common room.

"Look, Draco, about what Hermione said... We - we don't have to have sex. I mean, obviously this is awkward for both of us. But if you want to, you know, I wouldn't mind..." He trailed off awkwardly.

I sighed. "I don't know. Not tonight. Maybe... Maybe one day."

Harry nodded. "Do you want to go up to bed now?"

I nodded. "Yes. Bed would be lovely."

We climbed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and fell into bed. Harry closed the curtains around his bed and we got comfortable under the duvet.

"I love you no matter what, Draco. Don't feel like this has to be just a physical relationship. You know I'm perfectly happy with just sitting and talking for hours."

I nodded. "I know. I love you."

I closed my eyes, feeling extremely happy that I could finally fall asleep with Harry in my arms.


	7. Library Tears

My dearest apologies for the lack of update for a really long time! I was so busy with school and I haven't had the chance or motivation to write all term. But it's the holidays now and I finally had the time to work on this! I have a feeling that this isn't my best, but I'm hoping you enjoy it!

* * *

"Draco... Psst!"

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted. The brightness from outside was spilling through the windows and it made my eyes ache. Harry was sitting on my stomach with his legs on either side of me.

"Mmph?" I mumbled incoherently.

He laughed softly. "Come and get some breakfast, babe."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly, before leaning back on my elbows. Harry wrapped his arms around torso and pressed his nose into my neck.

"Wake up!" He whispered, his lovely voice carrying straight to my ears.

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly. "Be patient, Harry. I only just woke up."

He sighed dramatically and rolled off me so that he was lying next to me instead.

"I can't wait to take you down to the Great Hall _again_! Last night was brilliant."

I leant over and kissed him on the lips.

"And I can't wait to be taken down to the Great Hall. Just give me a minute to get up properly, yeah?"

Harry poked his tongue out at me and I took my chance to grab it between my teeth. He began to laugh, the smooth vibrations coming from his throat filling my mouth. I let go and raised my eyebrows arrogantly. Harry gave me a gentle push.

"Twat." He growled.

"You love it," I purred, pressing his lips to mine.

**x x x**

We made our way to the Great Hall after Harry's annoying persistence.

"Should we sit at the Slytherin table today?" He joked.

I gave a slight laugh and nodded. "Great idea, if you want to get beaten up."

Just as we reached the doors to the Great Hall, we bumped into Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. I noticed Blaise tense and Goyle fists were turning an alarming white.

"We were waiting for the moment we would see you and your... your... _boyfriend_ together." Crabbe hissed.

I felt my body go completely stiff and Harry put a hand on my shoulder protectively.

"Don't give in to them," He whispered, ever so careful not to let them hear.

I inhaled deeply and just as Goyle raised his arm to hit me, Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Excuse me, I'd like to get past and I'd appreciate it if you stepped aside." She glanced briefly at Harry and I could have sworn she gave him a discreet wink.

"We were just leaving," muttered Blaise.

Professor McGonagall nodded and gave us a small smile before she entered the Great Hall.

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise trudged off and Harry and I swiftly made our way to the Gryffindor table.

"Alright, Harry, Draco?" Ron greeted as we sat down.

"Hey, mate." Harry replied, tucking into the bowl of porridge in front of him.

Hermione was reading a large, leather-bound book, rather urgently I noticed.

"What's the hurry, Mione?" I asked, giving her a stupid grin as she looked up.

She poked her tongue out at me. "There's no hurry. I'm just really enjoying this book, is all."

I shrugged and continued eating.

"Ron and I are going to play some Quidditch today," Harry said as he turned to me. "So I was thinking that you and Hermione could hang out."

I nodded. "Sounds good. It's been a while since just you and I have hung out, hasn't it, Hermione?"

She looked up from her book and nodded.

"Yeah, it has been. I kind of miss you, Draco." Said Hermione with a giggle.

I had missed Hermione quite a bit, too. School was starting to get increasingly tougher and I spent most of my free time with Harry, when I wasn't trying to catch up on sleep or fit in an extra bit of homework. Of course, we did spend time with Ron and Hermione also, but we mostly just did things as separate couples.

The talk I had with Hermione about Harry by the Black Lake seemed so long ago and in a way, it was.

I remembered when I came out to Hermione, when she had kissed me and when I had confessed my love for Harry.

It all seemed so long ago and my heart panged with longing nostalgia.

After we finished breakfast, Ron and Harry headed off to the common room to get into appropriate gear for Quidditch and Hermione and I made our way to the library.

"We _need_ to study, Draco!" Hermione said, once I'd incredulously questioned her setting of choice.

We arrived at the library and sat at a table towards the back of the library.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it?" said Hermione, giving me an awkward grin.

I laughed softly. "There's not much to talk about, is there?" I stated truthfully.

Hermione let out a nervous laugh and nodded. "Not really, no. I feel like we've drifted a lot ever since I got Ron and you got Harry. I kind of miss you, Draco. I feel like we're not best friends anymore."

I grabbed her hand. "I feel exactly the same way! Look, we're best friends... We shouldn't be feeling this way! We just need to get the conversation going."

She nodded. "Yes... Yes, I suppose you're right. Okay. How are you?"

I laughed loudly, which attracted a grouchy Madame Pince, who promptly shushed me crossly.

"Sorry," I apologised.

Madam Pince let out a low 'hmph' and set off on her way.

"What was so funny about that?" Hermione asked.

"It's just that... It was kind of a stupid question to ask, if you don't mind me saying," I stated, laughing softly.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Okay, it was a stupid question. But I'd like to see you try and come up with something better!"

"Um... How are things with Ron?"

Hermione smiled. "Good. Things are really good. How are you and Harry? Is anyone giving you trouble?"

"Things are good, also. No one stares, except for a few rude First Years and no one has really been too negative about it, except for Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise." My voice trembled.

Hermione gave me a sympathetic look and put her hand on mine. I took a deep breath and tried to settle my wavering voice.

"It's just really hard, you know? I'm too afraid to go back to my own common room. I know I can't show my face there for a least a week. I'm too afraid of what they might do to me."

A tear fell down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said, her voice oozing with pain. "I'm so sorry. They'll come around. It'll just take some time for them to get used to it. It's quite unfair, they shouldn't need time to come around, but unfortunately that's just the way things work. But just know that Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, all of the Gryffindors still love you. I still love you."

I nodded gratefully. "And I love you. This is hard, but I'm happy. These past two months have been the happiest of my life."

"Good," Hermione smiled. "That's the way you should feel. Just think of how happy you are with Harry and forget about all of the negativity you're receiving from others. They just have to deal with it and get over it."

I leant over the table to give her a hug. She hugged back, patting my back comfortingly.

After we broke apart, I saw tears streaming down her face.

I gasped. "Don't cry, Hermione! I'll be fine!"

She gave me a sad smile and nodded. "You're so strong, Draco."

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the company of each other.

And that's when I realised something very important. I gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up at me.

"My... My father..."

Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Draco..."

I think she knew perfectly well what it meant. If my father found out about Harry and myself... I'm pretty sure he'd disown me.

"It'll... It'll be fine. Maybe your dad will love you anyway."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Maybe my mother, if I'm lucky. But there is no way that my dad is approving of this."

The thought of this made me begin crying.

"Draco, as much as I want to be here for you, I think you need to have this discussion with Harry. Why don't I go fetch him? You stay here, okay?"

I nodded. "But hurry," I choked before she left.

Hermione nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and hurried out of the library.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, but all I knew was that the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Would my father make us break up? Would he hurt Harry? But did I even need to tell him?

Of course I did. There was no hiding this. I knew things were still early, but I had a feeling that this was going to last.

Perhaps my father would just leave us be? I knew that this was highly unlikely, but I was trying to keep myself calm.

Just the thought of having to leave Harry or anything of the sort was enough for me to break out into full-on hysterical sobbing.

Finally, Harry arrived, hurriedly making his way to me.

"Draco," He whispered, wrapping his strong arms around me. "What's up?"

I sniffled. "If my father finds out about us... He'll kill you. I have no doubt that he'd do it."

Harry took a seat in the chair next to me and pulled me into his lap. "No, he won't. I won't let him. And besides, who says he has to know?"

I buried my face into his chest. "He has ways, Harry. You don't know what he's capable of."

Harry placed a finger under my chin and gently pushed my face up so that I was looking him in the eye. "Listen, I won't let it happen. I love you too much. You're my world, Draco. I won't let him take that away from me. I love you."

"I love you, too. But what if this is something more? What if..." I trailed off, looking down embarrassedly.

"Hmm?"

"What if we got married someday? What then?"

Harry laughed and gave me a quick kiss. "You're cute, you know that? Well, if we did get married, then your father would just have to deal with it. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you, babe."

I nodded and wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"Good lad, no more tears. I can't stand to see you cry."

I smiled and gave Harry a long but sweet kiss.

"Hermione stayed behind with Ron on the Quidditch field, so I'm assuming it's going to be just us for the rest of the afternoon. Do you want to do anything?"

I shook my head. "I just want to sit here with you."

Harry smiled and kissed me once more. "Maybe we _should_ get married." He said, giving me a cheeky wink.

I poked my tongue out at him. "I was only saying, you prat. We're only fourteen, so it's not like we've made a huge commitment, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Right. But if you did want to get married, you know, after we graduate or whatever... I wouldn't be opposed to that."

I stared at Harry. "Really? But what if we break up within the next year?"

Harry shrugged again. "Well, then we won't get married, will we? Or maybe we will anyway, just to piss off your father." He said, giving me a cheeky little look.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a bit of a twat sometimes, you know?"

"Only for you, babe." Harry said, giving me a gentle kiss.

We eventually grew bored of doing nothing, so we ventured back to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

I was busy thinking about my father and what his reaction would be if he found out that I was gay. The most likely consequence would be that he'd disown me and kick me out of the house. The thought of that scared me.

Where would I stay? What would I do? Would my mother try to save me?

I couldn't live with Harry, not with his Muggle family. I wasn't too close with Ron and I couldn't imagine his family wanting me, not after everything my father has done to them.

But maybe... Maybe Hermione would be willing to accommodate me? After all, she was my best friend. Sure, her parents were Muggles, but how bad could that be? There was the problem that I was a boy, but I was gay! They couldn't worry about anything going on then.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I told my father. Maybe I could even take Harry home with me to introduce them! And if my father felt it necessary to kick me out, then I'd be prepared and I'd just have to deal with it.

Yes. I had decided that I would tell my parents. I would send them an owl that night, informing them that I'd be home for the holidays and that I would be bringing a friend with me.

I was starting to think that this was a very bad idea and I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in my stomach, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and I focused on how amazing it would be for Harry to stay at mine for the holidays.


End file.
